


No One is Worthless

by Mayapple123



Series: The Broken Human [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Adorible Blueberry comforts reader, Broken Reader, Gen, Reader has had a bad time, sans!underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayapple123/pseuds/Mayapple123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader makes it to Sans, but something isn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One is Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so there may be mistakes, this is also my first undertale fanfiction.  
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

"I the magnificent, sans, will capture you human!"

The human didn't react much, they only nodded their head in acknowledgment. Their eyes for lack of a better word, looked dead.

"human...? are you alright...? you do not seem to be okay...." Sans was concerned the human wasn't responding at all. It looked like they had died or something.

The human mumbled something unintelligible. 

"human...? what was that? could you please speak louder so that I may be able to understand you?" Sans was walking closer to the human, to hear them better.

"I'm worthless. I await orders. I should die. I must await orders. I'm worthless. I don't deserve living." The human repeated this like a mantra with a monotone voice, and a dead look in their eyes. 

"what?!" To say Sans was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He spoke in a soft voice after collecting himself. "Human...you are very wrong. No one is worthless, and you deserve to live..." Sans pulled the human into a hug. "Don't say that your useless, please."

Something must have clicked in the weak humans head because they had started crying. Sans held them tighter, telling them it was okay, that it's okay to cry. Nothing can hurt them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now truely trash.


End file.
